Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display controller, a display control method, and a recording medium storing a program.
Background Art
Currently, heads-up displays that provide a driver with traffic information or dangerous object information by displaying an image on a front windshield are mounted in a car as on-vehicle equipment. As characteristics of human vision, a central vision and a peripheral vision are known in the art. The central vision has high spatial resolution, and is advantageous for object recognition. The peripheral vision is advantageous in supplementing the movement or position of an object. In view of such characteristics of vision, mechanisms to recognize what the object is without directing the line of vision to an object existing in the peripheral vision (i.e., a mechanism in which the detailed information on an object existing in the peripheral vision is obtained and displayed in the central vision) are known in the art.
For example, a display control program, a display controller, and a display are known where the driver of a vehicle can recognize the category of an object existing in the peripheral vision without directing the line of vision to that object, for the purpose of increasing the successful rate in object recognition for the driver. The data is displayed on a display unit such as a heads-up display (HUD) in view of the characteristics of peripheral vision.